El Tercer Hermano
by acarlalala
Summary: Co-escrito con Gloria, ambas pensamos que de sumar alguien más a la familia Holmes sería un adolescente hermano menor. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**EL TERCER HERMANO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Acababa de pasar la última hora leyendo una revista médica, esperando que viniese algún paciente más al consultorio, estiré mis brazos para relajar un poco los músculos y mientras lo hago caigo en cuenta que la cotidianidad de mi día a día me ha fatigado, necesito distraerme un poco de la rutina.

Concluido el jornal y corroborando que no había paciente alguno decidí que era hora de marcharme. Estando ya fuera me dije que lo mejor para distraerme era caminar, así que lo hice paseando por las calles de Londres, nada llamaba mi atención así que seguí sin rumbo con mi paseo hasta que el sonido de mi celular me alertó un poco con los tres insistentes tonos de mensaje, pensé inmediatamente en Mary pues como estaba de viaje supuse que sería ella comentandome alguna novedad o tal vez simplemente me saludaría pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el mensaje era de mi entrañable amigo, Sherlock Holmes.

 **John, necesito tu ayuda.**

 **Ven, aun cuando te sea inconveniente.**

 **SH.**

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el típico mensaje SOS de mi amigo, sé que esto podría ser algo de vital importancia como que la seguridad de Inglaterra está comprometida o bien algo trivial como que el señor comodidad necesita que alguien le pase el celular, si está trabajando en algún caso sé bien que es capaz de relegar las acciones más simples para no interrumpir sus deducciones. Pero bueno, tomo un taxi sin perder tiempo, porque desde que me casé con Mary, Sherlock ya no acostumbra mandarme mensajes triviales, de hecho, he hablado muy poco con él así que por nada del mundo dejaría de ir a su llamado, después de todo me viene especialmente bien hacerle una visita ahora, nada mejor para salir de la rutina que una visita a Baker Street para ver a Sherlock Holmes.

Tardé mucho en llegar porque el taxista tomó la peor ruta para mi destino pero veo Baker Street con cariño recordando mis años de estancia en este lugar, sonrió como adolescente rememorando viejas historias, entro y saludo a la señora Hudson e inmediatamente voy a buscar a mi amigo, percibo que no hay olor a cigarrillo ni mucho menos a otra de las venenosas sustancias que acostumbraba usar antes de la "intervención" que hicimos, eso me hace sonreir mucho más y antes que pueda tocar la puerta Sherlock me la abre de par a par extasiadisimo de verme, me mete al piso halándome de mi brazo derecho.

 **-** _ **John tardaste mucho!, entra rápido y observa.**_

 _ **-Vine lo más rápido que pude.**_

 _ **-Estoy seguro que algo te retrasó, te distrajiste en el camino o tomaste el peor taxi en Londres.**_

 _ **-Sherlock por dios ya estoy aquí, qué es lo que pasa?**_

 _ **-Así que fue el taxista, vaya! ya no puede confiar uno en un taxi para llegar a su destino a tiempo.**_

 _ **-Sherlock…**_

 _ **-Esto pasa.**_

Debido a mi insistencia me señala la mesita donde hay muchas postales de lugares extranjeros y firmados con las iniciales SH, si sherlock no sabe qué significa yo menos.

 _ **-Hay alguna otra pista que pueda saber?**_

Sherlock me mira con impaciencia he hecho la pregunta equivocada, miro las postales son bonitas y los lugares son soñados, lugares que cualquiera quisiera visitar quizás se las envió un "amigo" de Sherlock y luego yo mismo niego la ocurrencia, Sherlock tiene muy pocos amigos.

Las postales tienen solo dos letras SH y mi segunda absurda deducción tampoco puede ser porque no tendría sentido que me señale postales que él mismo se enviaría y entonces recuerdo que SH no sólo podría significar Sherlock Holmes, también puede ser Sherrinford Holmes, eso es!

 _ **-No sabes por qué tu hermano menor te envía postales? en serio, por eso me mandaste tu mensaje de ayuda?**_

Reconozco que debí haber hecho el intento de no reír al preguntar, la verdad aún me cuesta creer que Sherlock se sorprenda o se inquiete tanto de la conducta social de las personas pero ahora comprendo su ansiedad para que lo visitara, necesita ayuda para entender la conducta social humana, bueno, en específico la conducta social de su adolescente hermano menor.

 _ **-Es más que eso John, conoces a mi familia, nosotros nunca nos mandamos postales por nada del mundo, además ni siquiera sabía que Sherrinford estaba de viaje.**_

Ahora soy yo el que lo mira con impaciencia, pero en realidad Sherlock no sabe nada de los adolescentes y Sherrinford es una persona muy misteriosa por decir algo, pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de cruzarme con él, por no decir nunca ya que en la _intervención_ de Sherlock mandaron al chico de viaje para que no presencie la conducta de su hermano, eso me dice que lo protegen y mucho.

Todo lo que sé es que la diferencia de edad entre los hermanos Holmes ha hecho que Sherrinford se crie un poco al margen, creo que sufre del síndrome del hermano menor criado por padres adultos mayores que no entienden mucho de la juventud actual.

 _ **-Tal vez sólo quería que supieras que esta bien, conociendo el mundo, cuantos años me dijiste que tiene?**_

 _ **-No te lo dije nunca, sólo dije que tenía un hermano más, uno que es adolescente, además intentó olvidar que mis padres -**_ hizo un gesto de asco _**\- pero hace poco cumplió 16.**_

 _ **-Waoo y con esa corta edad ya ha conocido toda América del Norte y parte de Sudamérica, chico afortunado, yo a esa edad aun me liaba con terminar el bachillerato.**_

Sherlock que se había sentado en su sillón pensativo saltó de él y sus ojos brillaron en conclusión de que acababa de darse cuenta de algo, se me acercó, mucho muy cerca y me dijo lo más agradecido.

 _ **-Gracias John, oh John, necesitaba de tus palabras que me guían a la claridad de los hechos.**_

 _ **-Yo? bueno, de nada.**_

Como siempre el carácter de mi amigo me deja atónito y le hago la típica pregunta.

 _ **-Qué y cómo te diste cuenta de lo que pasa? en qué acabo de ayudarte?**_

Sonríe mientras mira, casi puedo asegurar, con un poco de reproche a las postales.

 _ **-Elemental John, lo que acabas de decirme es elemental y no lo pude descifrar, pues claro, había olvidado el asunto trivial que mi hermano terminó el bachillerato.**_

Estoy muy tentado a interrumpir a Sherlock y exigirle que responda cómo pudo haber olvidado que su hermano menor terminó el bachillerato, pero recuerdo que él es capaz de olvidar cualquier cosa que considere inservible para almacenar en su cerebro, así que decido callarme y seguir escuchándolo.

 _ **-Sherrinford debía, como cualquier persona, empezar la Universidad. Pero por lo visto en estas postales, se ha dado una vuelta por el nuevo mundo ni ha pisado la institución a la cual fue honorablemente becado, esto por supuesto en su afán de hacer siempre lo que quiere en lugar de hacer lo que debe.**_

Estoy con la boca abierta por lo que acabo de escuchar, lo poco que sabía o imaginaba de Sherrinford estaba lejos de ser lo que en realidad era y eso es mucho decir pues siempre pensé que el que llenaba de colerones a la familia Holmes era sólo mi buen amigo Sherlock.

 _ **-Tus padres deben estar preocupados -**_ Sherlock hizo un gesto - _**Mis padres ni siquiera deben saber que Sherrinford está en otro continente.**_

Lo miro con urgencia - _**Entonces deberías llamarlos, avisarles que Sherrinford se fue de viaje sin permiso, vamos Sherlock, muy estudiante de Universidad puede ser pero aún es menor de edad -**_ Me mira impasible y dice _**-Sip un menor de edad y quebrado para variar**_ .

Me sorprendo aún más pero Sherlock ríe con malicia mientras con satisfacción me explica cómo sabe que su hermano no tiene dinero.

 _ **-En las primeras cinco postales puedes ver que no tuvo ninguna preocupación por comprar postales digamos un poco costosas mientras que en la última parece que se la regalaron en la llegada, eso sólo puede indicar que mi hermano no tiene ni un peso para seguir con su aventura.**_

 _ **-Pero Sherlock, tal vez compró esas postales porque sólo le gustó el paisaje.**_

 _ **-Nada de eso John, a mi hermano le encanta presumir y si no lo hace es por una fuerza mayor, una grande, en este caso obviamente no puede ser más que la falta de efectivo.**_

 _ **-Peor aún! está solo y en un país extranjero, debes ir por él!**_

Estábamos discutiendo, en realidad yo estaba discutiendo mientras Sherlock solo divagaba sobre los hechos cuando el celular suena insistentemente, Sherlock mira con desgana y lo vuelve a dejar - _**Es Mycroft**_ \- dice de mala gana y deja que el celular siga sonando hasta que la llamada se va a buzon de voz.

El celular vuelve a sonar - _ **Mycroft debe saber ya lo de la aventura de Sherrinford-**_ Sherlock esta vez cuelga sin siquiera mirar.

 _ **-Tal vez quiere que ayudes a tu hermano.**_

 _ **-Yo ya descubrí el misterio que me inquietaba ahora es problema del mayor.**_

 _ **-Sherlock!**_

Mi amigo tomó el violín y comenzó a tocarlo porque no quería escucharme, francamente pienso que en eso se parece a su hermano menor, que terquedad de no hacer lo correcto, abrumante!. Pero aunque ya no quiere escucharme, el celular vuelve a sonar y sé que ahora lo quiere tirar por la ventana, deja el violín, toma el celular y cuando creo que el aparato está condenado a una muerte por aplastamiento Sherlock maldice y responde, solo puedo escuchar que dice: _**Mamá.**_

Acerco mi oído a la cocina porque Sherlock se fue a contestar la llamada allí, pero sólo escucho partes de su conversación, como siempre mi amigo cambia incluso su tono para dirigirse a su madre.

 _ **-Estoy en medio de un caso importante...lo estoy...estoy hablando en serio…muy en serio...importante nivel seguridad Inglaterra….sí...sí...por supuesto que sí...eh, no...no...ok no...mamá, no...esta bien...esta bien! no estoy haciendo nada!….lo siento….de verdad...porque estoy seguro que estaría sobrando...sé bien y tú también sabes que Mycroft puede buscarlo solo…. está bien...si, si,...no empacare mucho, sólo lo necesario….ok, adios.**_

Sherlock vuelve a la sala con cara de pocos amigos, si algo conozco a mi amigo sé que odia salir de su rutina y un viaje inesperado a casa es el culmine de sus peores pesadillas, Sherlock se deja caer en su viejo sofá sin ninguna urgencia por ir por sus cosas o si quiera vestirse, porque todo este tiempo ha estado en pijamas.

Yo no puedo con esto, mi paciencia se acaba y lo quedó mirando indignado pero como siempre me quedo con la palabra en los labios y se oye la puerta, nada de golpes solo se abre para dar paso a la figura esbelta de Mycroft perfectamente vestido.

Mycroft muestra su decepción - _**Tienes 10 minutos para estar listo, estoy tomando un jet prestado pero no voy a abusar mas de mi posición en el gobierno.**_

Sherlock lanza un suspiro se levanta de mala gana y a paso lento se va al dormitorio, sale exactamente en 10 minutos.

Mycroft lanza una lacónica despedida y se va de muy mal humor, Sherlock lo sigue tal niño obligado a ir a la escuela, me acerco a la ventana y veo como ambos hermanos se marchan de Baker Street.

Suspiro por lo que acabo de presenciar y no puedo más que reirme, nada mejor para escapar de mi rutina que presenciar problemillas familiares en los Holmes, para matar el tiempo visitaré a la señora Hudson.

Mientras bajo las escaleras no dejo de pensar en Sherrinford, que muchacho alocado por hacer lo que hizo! varias interrogantes revolotean en mi cabeza y con seguridad cada una de ellas hubiesen sido contestadas de haberme ido con ellos pero la verdad es que por más que muera de curiosidad por saber que va a pasar con Sherrinford y de paso conocer al benjamín de los Holmes mi curiosidad tiene límites y no me subiría a ese jet con Mycroft y Sherlock en ese estado.

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El Jet ya estaba sobrevolando los cielos, los dos pasajeros que iban cómodamente sentados uno frente al otro no se dirigían la mirada y por supuesto ni una palabra.

 _ **-Señor Holmes?**_

 _ **-Si?**_

 _ **-Si?**_

 _ **-Eh, disculpe, me refería al mayor, Señor Mycroft Holmes ya llegamos.**_

 _ **-Gracias Larry.**_

Ambos hermanos bajaron del Jet, el viaje había sido largo y por sobre todo silencioso. El calor del caribe se hacía sentir en especial en dos Londinenses tan acostumbrados a las frías y lluviosas tardes en su querido Londres.

 _ **\- Mocoso, en cuanto lo vea…..**_ \- gruñía Mycroft, molesto porque la camisa que llevaba se le apegaba al cuerpo, culpa de la transpiración que inmediatamente se hizo presente después de dar los primeros pasos a la limosina que los esperaba.

Sherlock sólo sonreía, él iba cómodamente vestido, lejos del formalismo que siempre imperaba en él y en Mycroft pero por lo menos viajar con su hermano mayor tenía la ventaja de que siempre era en primera clase.

La limusina tenía aire acondicionado y Mycroft volvió a respirar tranquilo, nunca iba a entender como a la gente le gustaba ese calor infernal.

Sherlock observó como Mycroft hablaba con el chofer e inmediatamente dijo indignado:

 _ **-Por qué me obligaste a venir si ya sabes perfectamente donde está Sherrinford.**_

 _ **-No seas tonto Sherlock, no te traje para que me ayudaras a buscarlo y abusar de tus habilidades detectivescas -**_ dijo con sarcasmo _**\- sino porque nuestros padres insistieron en que esto lo hiciéramos los dos, creo que pensaban que si venía solo podría dañar permanentemente el trasero de su querido niño.**_

 _ **-Si no te conociera Mycroft, diría que estas celoso de la alarmante sobreprotección que muestran nuestros padres en Sherrinford.**_

 **-** _ **No te pases de listo Sherlock.**_

Sherlock rodó los ojos ante el regaño de su hermano mayor, en ningún momento Mycroft perdía la oportunidad para estar al mando y hacer notar lo que es correcto y lo que no.

La limusina fue a toda velocidad por las Islas Caymán, exótico lugar para que un Holmes pase su tiempo, pero Sherrinford es un Holmes muy diferente a sus hermanos mayores, en parte por su crianza, sus padres no habían podido repetir el modelo de crianza que tuvieron con sus hijos mayores, el tiempo o la edad los habían ablandado y Sherrinford los conquistó incluso antes de aprender a caminar.

Por lo que no fue difícil para Mycroft saber donde se escondía su hermano menor, Sherrinford era un chico muy consentido que le gustaba mucho el lujo y eso lo sabía muy bien, por lo que la limusina estacionó en el Ritz Carlton.

Sherlock quedó boquiabierto, sin duda había subestimado a Sherrinford, que no se iba con chiquilladas y en su interior el niño subió un punto en su estima solo por enfurecer de esa manera a Mycroft.

- _ **Bueno, Sherrinford sabe vivir**_ \- dijo Sherlock mirando a Mycroft que iba subiendo en su enojo a cada paso que daba, Mycroft tenía mucho dinero, Sherlock no tenía claro en cuanto estaba estimada su fortuna pero lo que sí sabía era que odiaba gastar su dinero en cosas tan superfluas y sin duda alguna una habitación en uno de esos hoteles tan lujosos entraba a la lista de esos gastos innecesarios..

 _ **-Ni siquiera pienses que vamos a quedarnos, así que no se te ocurra pedir nada, en cuanto encontremos a Sherrinford nos vamos.**_

 _ **\- Aburrido -**_ dijo Sherlock haciendo un mohín.

Mycroft caminó con pasos seguros hacia la recepción, mientras Sherlock deambulaba por la amplia sala que era el lobby del Hotel, se veía el lujo por donde se posaran los ojos, mucho lujo y por supuesto no podían faltar bonitas mujeres.

Mycroft le hizo un gesto y Sherlock se fue caminando detrás de un conserje que amablemente nos dirigía hacia la playa privada del Ritz.

Era un espectáculo raro de ver y seguro llamaba la atención a todos los otros turistas que descansaban plácidamente en la playa, un hombre elegantemente vestido caminando por la arena en zapatos italianos y traje hecho a la medida, seguido de otro hombre más joven que se notaba divertido con la situación.

A pesar de la arena Mycroft caminaba rápidamente acercándose decidido hacia un pequeño grupo de chicos, más bien en particular a un chico, a su hermano, y un par de chicas muy alegres que jugaban lanzándose un poco de arena entre ellas mientras que el chico bebía un cóctel y las observaba con mirada felina como esperando el momento perfecto para abalanzarse sobre ellas..

Al quedar cerca a su hermano menor, Sherlock no pudo dejar de observar, después de todo era lo mejor que hacía y vio a un chico de cabello claro que inteligentemente se había dejado crecer la barba que ahora lucía en su rostro aún juvenil, su bronceado era envidiable y estaba en muy buena forma, pasaba como cualquier joven que quería pasar unas buenas vacaciones, solo que ese chico había logrado engañar a todos en el Ritz Carlton para que le de una habitación y de seguro una línea de crédito para pedir lo que se le antojaba. O si, Sherrinford si que iba a ser un problema para Mycroft y eso si que divertía a Sherlock, después de todo lo que pensó en la previa al viaje este no iba a ser para nada aburrido.

 _ **-Sherrinford Holmes qué crees que estás haciendo?**_

 _ **-Por fin! ya están aquí…**_

El chico se acercó a sus hermanos y gustosamente le dio otro sorbo a su cóctel, por demás Mycroft y Sherlock se les secó la boca por querer beber algo.

 _ **-Los esperaba desde ayer, sé que no les di muchas pistas sobre mi paradero.**_

Sonrió muy despreocupado mostrando su perfecta y blanca sonrisa pero como no recibió una respuesta amable de sus hermanos, es más, sólo con ver a Mycroft era palpable que estaba super molesto con él así que pensó que sería el momento perfecto para mejorar su actitud, si, pensó que lo mejor sería actuar con arrepentimiento, es lo que ellos esperaban de él pero como él nunca hacía lo que alguien esperaba, decidió actuar como siempre.

 _ **-Siendo franco, Mycroft a ti te esperaba horas más tarde y a ti Sherlock desde ayer , después de todo fue a ti a quien dí más pistas de donde estaba, acaso no eres el "mejor detective de Inglaterra"**_ \- dijo sarcásticamente reafirmando su dicho haciendo un guiño a su hermano.

 _ **-QUE!? como te atreves a burlarte...**_

La indignación de Sherlock era tal que quería estrangularlo por lo que acababa de escuchar y en este punto ya no le parecía tan divertida la excursión de su hermanito menor pero eso no fue todo porque para rematar también le dirigió unas palabritas al más enojado de sus hermanos.

 _ **-Cambia esa cara Mycroft, me vas a decir que ni este agradable sol va hacer que deshagas de tu camisa de mojigato, metanse al agua está riquísima.**_

Sherrinford terminó de beber su cóctel y arrojando la copa a la arena se disponía volver a su mini paraíso pero justo cuando su pie derecho iba a dar el segundo paso sintió que Mycroft lo sujetó por su brazo.

 _ **-Nos vamos en este instante, recoge lo que acabas de tirar porque no voy a pagar ni un centavo más de tu despilfarro.**_

 _ **-Suéltame, nos están observando**_.

El menor de los Holmes tenía primero una expresión asustada pero de inmediato se mostró desafiante, después de todo las chicas lo estaban viendo con curiosidad y mostrarse vulnerable no era forma en que esperaba que lo recordaran.

 _ **-Te he dicho que me sueltes.**_

Rápido se deshizo del agarre de su hermano mayor, se cruzó de brazos y sin decir palabra dictó que no recogería la copa que acababa de tirar.

 _ **-Por las buenas o por las malas Sherrinford, tu escoges.**_

Sherlock observó con detalle a Mycroft y vio que le estaba señalando el cinturón, por supuesto Sherrinford no entendió la amenaza, el niño mimado no conocía nalgada alguna menos iba a temblar por el cinturón así que siguió con su típico carácter.

 _ **-Me da igual, si no quieres refrescarte es tu problema.**_

Se encogió de hombros y ahora sí salió disparado a donde las chicas lo llamaban dejando al gran Mycroft Holmes con la palabra en la boca y a Sherlock aguantando la risa que quería salirse a toda costa de su boca pero se contuvo y con fingida indignación dijo:

 _ **-Apuesto a que este es el momento perfecto para decirme que soy un buen hermano menor.**_

Mycroft rodó los ojos.

 _ **-Cállate Sherlock!**_

Y caminó otra vez en dirección a Sherrinford pero esta vez lo iba a llevar a la limusina si o si, quiera o no quiera. Si Sherlock hubiera tenido una silla cerca se hubiera sentado a ver el espectáculo, aunque no lamentaba la escena que vendría a continuación reconocía que no todo era culpa de Sherrinford, sus padres lo habían criado así dándole todo lo que quería, cumpliendole todos sus caprichos y como no tuvo la "suerte" de criarse a la par como él con Mycroft nadie puso límites a sus acciones, sólo hasta hoy que tendría que lidiar con Mycroft y sea como sea esa guerra no la iba a ganar porque cuando Mycroft se enojaba a ese nivel era muy difícil salir sin una cicatriz de guerra.

Fue así que Sherlock pudo ver como Mycroft llegaba justo por detrás de Sherrinford y como el suponía no dudó en tomarlo de una oreja y llevarlo a rastras por la arena de una de las playas más exclusivas de la Isla, ante la mirada atónita de las chicas que hace solo unos minutos atrás le coqueteaban abiertamente.

Pasaron por el lado de Sherlock y Sherrinford le lanzó una mirada suplicante pero nada se podía hacer, simplemente seguir el cortejo hasta llegar a la recepción del Hotel, solo en ese instante Mycroft soltó la oreja de Sherrinford.

 _ **-Se lo voy a decir mamá y a papá, veras que lo lamentarás!**_ \- el chico gimoteaba mientras se tomaba la oreja roja.

Sherlock sabía que su hermano era listo pero ahora mismo lo estaba dudando, amenazar a Mycroft con sus padres! una tontería mayúscula.

 _ **-Sr. Holmes, estamos en la recepción y no se permite que los huéspedes estén en traje de baño. -**_ dijo el encargado mirando la escena intentando sonar lo más formal posible.

 _ **-Debo disculparme por la escena que mi hermanito menor me ha obligado a montar, por supuesto enseguida estará vestido**_ \- el tono respetuoso cambio a uno de dictador- _**Sherrinford vístete.**_

 _ **-Y con qué?**_

 _ **-Sherlock…**_

Astutamente los hermanos mayores habían pensado en todo, Sherlock se quito la camisa y se la dio a su hermano quedándose él en una cómoda polo.

 _ **-Quieres que me ponga esto?**_

El rostro disconforme del adolescente era indignante y hasta Sherlock pensaba que ya era el colmo de grosero pero sin dar más pelea ante la mirada severa de Mycroft, Sherrinford estaba vestido, no era el aspecto más formal pero era algo.

Mycroft tomo a Sherrinford del brazo y se acercó a Sherlock - _**Voy a cerrar la cuenta del Hotel, no le quites la vista de encima!**_ \- dijo Mycroft mirando amenazantemente al chico.

 _ **-Pero yo todavía no me quiero ir!**_ \- la mirada que le dio Mycroft hizo que Sherrinford tomara aire para cambiar su estrategia - _**además mis cosas todavía están en la habitación.**_

Lo que en realidad quería el chico era tiempo para despedirse de las chicas que lo acompañaban, con todo no les había alcanzado a pedir ni siquiera el número de celular ni nada.

Mycroft no volvió a dirigirle la palabra al menor de sus hermanos.

Sherlock se llevó al chico lo más lejos que pudo de Mycroft, no quería más escenas como la vivida pero si aprovecho en dar unas reflexiones un tanto paternales.

 _ **-Esperabas que al venir Mycroft y yo nos uniéramos a tu fiesta?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Bueno, no es lo que tu actitud decía, entonces, qué esperas de nosotros?**_

 _ **-Que pagaran la cuenta? Acaso no es obvio.**_

Sherlock rodó los ojos y por un momento le dio la razón a Mycroft, el mocoso era el príncipe de la malcriadez.

Se escucharon unas risas y las chicas de la playa se acercaron a los hermanos - _**Te ibas a ir sin despedirte Sherr? -**_ puso una mirada herida - _ **Eso no se hace**_ \- dijo la otra acercándose a Sherrinford tan cerca que parecía que quería besarlo apasionadamente a punto de comérselo, que de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo con la mirada.

Inmediatamente la cara de Sherrinford cambió, incluso parecía haber madurado en un minuto - _**Claro que no, cómo podría dejarlas así Tiffy y Tami, no soy ese tipo de hombre.**_

Sherlock gruño, realmente ese niño no tenía remedio - _**No nos vas a presentar**_ \- dijo una de las rubias.

 _ **-Disculpen mi mala educación, este es mi hermano Sherlock.**_

Sherlock no alcanzó a saludar cuando una de las chicas lo tenía tomado del brazo - _**Tu hermano es muy tímido, me gusta**_ \- dijo la chica y le guiño el ojo.

Si alguien no se esperaba una situación como esta era Sherlock, se sentía incómodo siendo acosado por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

 _ **-Ahora que somos cuatro que tal si vamos al bar a tomar algo, siento que me voy a deshidratar!**_ \- dijo Tiffy.

Pero como siempre hay alguien que debe arruinar el momento, o en este caso salvar la incómoda situación, en ese instante Mycroft apareció y al ver a esas mujeres junto a sus hermanos apresuró su paso y se enojó un poco más, si eso fuera posible.

 _ **-Sherlock te dije que no le quitaras la vista de encima, no que hicieras vida social!**_

 _ **-Sabes que no me interesa lo social, no entiendo qué hacen ellas aquí.**_

 _ **-Pero que pesado, quien es ese Sherrinford?**_ \- dijo Tamy.

Sherrinford iba a contestar pero fue imposible, Mycroft había llegado a su límite ese día.

 _ **-Este?**_ \- señalándose- _**es Mycroft Holmes y soy el hermano mayor de Sherrinford Holmes, el adolescente aquí parado que apenas tiene 16 años cumplidos al cual, por cierto, lo han estado embriagando y seduciendo.**_

 _ **-Dieciséis años? pero nos dijiste que tenías 23!**_

Mycroft aborrecía cuando las personas no lo entendían a la primera así que decidió ser más específico.

 _ **-Por favor, no me tomen por estúpido, ustedes vieron bien como llevé arrastras a mi hermano por la oreja, creyeron que lo hice sólo por dar un espectáculo?**_

 _ **-No...nosotras, no sabíamos...sólo…..**_

 _ **-No me interesa saber sus razones o quienes son ustedes pero si se quedan un solo minuto más o dicen una sola palabra, yo mismo las voy a denunciar a la policía y creanme que van a estar tras las rejas en menos de un suspiro.**_

Y todo el alboroto paso a un silencio Tiffy y Tamy soltaron a los Holmes y solo se vieron un par de melenas rubias salir rápidamente por la recepción camino de vuelta a la playa.

Sherrinford bajo la cabeza derrotado, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en las Islas Caymán, su aventura había terminado de la peor manera, solo le quedaba seguir a sus hermanos camino a la limusina, por lo menos iba a volver a casa con estilo.

El camino al jet fue en silencio, solo hasta que Sherrinford encontró el bolso con sus pertenencias y comenzó una búsqueda entre sus cosas, pero por más que revolvía todo no lograba encontrar lo que buscaba con desesperación.

El chofer avisó que ya estaban en el aeropuerto - _**Buscas esto?**_ \- dijo Mycroft con cara de triunfo mostrando en su mano el Iphone 7 tan codiciado por su hermanito. Sherrinford lanzó un suspiro - _**Pensé que lo había dejado en la playa**_ \- dijo y alargó su mano para tomar su preciado celular, pero Mycroft se lo echó al bolsillo

 _ **-Nada de celular, estas castigado**_ \- dijo Mycroft y salió de la limusina.

 _ **-No puedes hacer eso Mycroft-**_ el chico salió detrás airado pero tuvo que frenar para no chocar de frente con Mycroft.

 _ **-Puedo y lo haré, qué piensas que lo que haces no tiene consecuencias?**_

 _ **-No eres tú quien debe castigarme!**_

 _ **-Oh, eso es cierto, el deber es de nuestros padres pero como lo que hacen obviamente no da resultados positivos tomaré la libertad de hacerlo por ellos, después de todo no sería la primera vez.**_

Mycroft miró con aire superior hacia Sherlock que desde el hotel no había dicho palabra alguna.

 _ **-Camina!**_

Sherrinford puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos como acostumbraba hacer cuando algo no salía a su gusto.

 _ **-Estuviste todas esas horas bajo el sol sin protector solar, tu piel está sensible, creeme que eso empeorara las cosas.**_

 _ **-De que estas hablando Sherlock?**_

 _ **-De que tu bronceado perfecto va incrementar el dolor de la paliza que vas a recibir.**_

 _ **-QUE?!**_

Sherlock le habló al oído a su hermano menor.

 _ **-Sé que tuviste la osadía de broncearte incluso sin traje de baño, por eso te lo digo, las nalgadas te doleran mas.**_

La cara de Sherrinford se puso colorada de la vergüenza , estaba más rojo que un tomate y furioso por lo que le dijo su hermano.

 _ **-No me preguntes cómo lo sé, después de todo soy el mejor detective de Inglaterra, recuerdas?**_

Le dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico que Sherrinford había usado en la playa, no había duda que Sherlock Holmes sabía vengarse cuando alguien intentaba opacarlo y en eso no sería distinto ni por su hermano menor.

Sherrinford miró a Sherlock y solo levantó los hombros, no le interesaban las cualidades detectivescas de su hermano, ahora solo tenía una palabra en mente "nalgadas" acaso eso era cierto, su padre lo castigaría de esa forma, pero si él tenía 16 años no era un niño.

Los tres hermanos Holmes ya iban camino a casa, pero esta aventura estaba lejos de terminar.

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Esa tarde los Sres. Holmes estaban que se comían las uñas, el Sr. Holmes caminaba de un lado para otro por la sala mientras que su esposa no paraba de hornear pastelitos solo para intentar no mirar el reloj.

Ambos saltaron cuando escucharon la limusina estacionar frente a su casa, querían salir corriendo pero sabían que eso molestaría a sus hijos.

Por lo que solo se pararon al lado de la puerta de entrada, mirando por la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle.

Mycroft fue el primero en salir, luego salió Sherlock y cuando ya iban camino a la casa los dos Holmes mayores se dieron cuenta que el pequeño no había salido todavía de la limusina, es más, Sherrinford se había encerrado dentro

 _ **-Oh por dios santo!**_

El mayor fue el primero en expresar su disconformidad frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente exigiendo que su hermanito abra la puerta.

\- _**He tenido suficiente de tu actitud, sal de la limusina en este instante Sherrinford, ahora.**_

Sherlock era el único que estaba con una sonrisita en el rostro, nuevamente, este viaje de problemas familiares estaba resultando de lo más entretenido.

 _ **-Sherlock podrias ayudar en algo para variar.**_

 _ **-El no va a salir por su cuenta.**_

 _ **-Eso ya lo sé!**_

 _ **-Y qué quieres que haga, esta cerrado por dentro no puedo abrirlo.**_

 _ **-No has aprendido a abrir una miserable puerta en todos tus años que juegas al detective?, para qué entonces tanto trabajo de campo si cuando necesitamos de tus habilidades no sirven para nada.**_

 _ **-Soy un detective consultor no un abrepuertas!**_

 _ **-Desde cuando una puerta cerrada ha logrado detenerte a ti!**_

Ahora el que tenía una sonrisita en su rostro era Sherrinford que observaba divertido como sus hermanos peleaban por su causa.

Airado por las palabras de su hermano mayor Sherlock encontro una solucion al problema,

 _ **-Vas a correr con los gastos?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, como siempre.**_

 _ **-Entonces hazte a un lado**_

Sin perder más tiempo Sherlock agarro una piedra y con fuerza y precisión la estrelló contra el vidrio del asiento delantero de la limusina y como Sherrinford se encontraba atrás no le ocasionó ninguna lesión y ahora si pudo abrir la puerta

Mycroft sonrió maliciosamente y en menos de un segundo otra vez tenía a Sherrinford sujetado por la oreja llevándolo en dirección recta a su casa y por supuesto con las protestas respectivas del chico.

 _ **-Ay! Suéltame!, que me sueltes!, te vas arrepentir Mycroft!**_

Sherrinford trato nuevamente de manipular a su hermano con su amenaza así que Mycroft sin perder mas tiempo dejó momentáneamente el agarre que tenía sobre su hermano, lo giro y entregó una fuerte, firme y dolorosa nalgada.

 _ **-El que tiene que estar arrepentido de todo lo que ha hecho eres tú, camina!**_

Sherrinford lo miró indignado _**\- Me Pegaste!**_ \- gritó esta vez él y se apresuró hacia la puerta de su casa, casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió gracias a la Sra. Holmes que ya no podía esperar a ver a su pequeño.

 _ **-Mi pequeño, estas bien?**_ \- dijo la amable señora primero dándole a su benjamín una rápida mirada como queriendo chequear ella misma si todo estaba bien con su niño.

 _ **-Mami**_ \- dijo Sherrinford y prácticamente se arrojó a los cálidos brazo de su madre

Sherlock y Mycroft rodaron los ojos, si no hacían algo seguro que Sherrinford se salía una vez más con la suya y eso solo podía vaticinar más problemas en el futuro, y Mycroft definitivamente no iba a pasar por eso nuevamente.

 _ **-Esta vez no va a funcionar Sherrinford, nos has dado un susto de muerte y te has portado muy pero muy mal jovencito.**_

El señor Holmes trató de sonar lo más disgustado que pudo pero Sherrinford pareció no haberle escuchado y se quedó abrazado a su madre pareciendo un cachorrito herido, su madre lo mantenía fuertemente pegado a ella, sobre protegiéndolo como siempre, pero la mirada inquisidora de sus hijos mayores le recordó a la Señora Holmes que había sufrido mucho desde que supo que Sherrinford estaba perdido y francamente no sabía si iba a soportar otra más de las travesuras de su niño, tomó una respiración profunda y aclaro su garganta para poner su granito de arena en el regaño.

 _ **-Cariño, estoy muy molesta contigo, hacer lo que hiciste, jugar con tu vida, tu futuro y…**_

 _ **-...Pero mami toda la presión que recarga sobre mí hizo que tomara esa decisión, estoy abrumado con todos los mensajes que recibo de Mycroft exigiendo el 200% de mi capacidad, las recriminaciones de Sherlock por decirme que él hubiese hecho las cosas diferentes a mi edad y tanta presión hizo que enloqueciera pero yo no quería defraudarlos a ustedes porque sé que también tienen una alta expectativa pero...sólo... no quería equivocarme tanto.**_

La carita sufrida en sus inocentes ojos azules hizo que sus padres cedieran ante la baja artimaña y ambos abrazaron a su hijo menor quedando a la vista de los mayores la carita pícara de Sherrinford, su sonrisita de lograr siempre lo que quería con sus padres irritó en demasía a sus hermanos pero sobre todo a Mycroft quien impulsado por Sherlock, como siempre, puso todo en orden.

 _ **-Y para esto me sacaron de Baker Street? Tengo cosas que hacer, me voy.**_

 _ **-No te atrevas a dar un paso más Sherlock.**_

 _ **-Disculpa, Mycroft?**_

 _ **-Me oíste, no quieras entrar a mi lista de labores de hermano mayor.**_

Sherlock se contuvo de gritarle a su hermano pues una sola mirada a la cara molesta de Mycroft y retrocedió sus pasos y se ubicó en el sofá, perfectamente callado y sentado para que Mycroft prosiguiera.

 _ **-Ustedes dos-**_ refiriendose a sus padres- _**si van a caer ante cada mentira y justificación que Sherrinford exponga debo decirles que mejor se despiden de él porque al paso que va, estará en prisión en menos de 3 meses y saben que yo no me equivoco.**_

 _ **-Y en cuanto a ti-**_ acercándose a su hermano menor- _**quieres explicar la clase de bebida que tuviste el descaro de no pagar pero si ingerir para pasar tu exceso de "estrés" a papá y a mamá-**_ los señores Holmes fruncieron el ceño pues no querían escuchar ni mencionar bebidas alcohólicas ni nada adictivo, lo vivido con Sherlock había sido mucho para ellos.

 _ **-Yo…**_

 _ **-Exacto!-**_ Mycorft no dejó que Sherrinford se explicase- _**apple martini, caipiriñas y por supuesto cerveza alemana importada, debo decirte que ni el mismo Sigmund Freud ha seguido una dieta desestresante como la tuya, además de tu despreocupación bajo el sol y que decir de la compañía junto a mujeres que te doblan la edad.**_ \- Mycroft miro maliciosamente a su hermanito y luego se dirigió a sus padres con la firmeza que lo caracterizaba- _**así es, su pequeño niño, su bebé estaba a punto de revolcarse con dos…**_

 _ **-Mycroft Holmes para ahí! -**_ grito el Sr. Holmes ante la mirada horrorizada de su esposa,

La señora Holmes sollozaba - _**Mira lo que hiciste Mycroft, mamá está llorando por tu culpa -**_ dijo Sherrinford ante la mirada asombrada de Sherlock es que ni él era tan descarado.

 _ **-Hiciste el punto Mycroft-**_ dijo la Señora Holmes mientras se paro del sofá que compartía con su hijo, lo miró con frustración, se limpió las lágrimas - _**Sherrinford Holmes, no sólo te has aprovechado de nuestra confianza sino también te has dado el gusto de tomarnos por tontos excusándote y victimizandote de tus acciones, no más, es obvio que he fallado como madre pues en caso contrario no estariámos en esta situación.**_

 _ **-Pero mami.**_

 _ **-Ningún mami, yo rogando a tus hermanos que movieran cielo y tierra para encontrarte porque creí que te habían secuestrado de la Universidad.**_

 _ **-No le creas a Mycroft, exageró todo lo que te dijo.**_

 _ **-Tu hermano no ha hecho nada más que abrirme los ojos y como soy su madre sé exactamente lo que hará y lo apruebo.**_

La señora Holmes se fue todavía indignada por la actitud de Sherrinford a la cocina, aunque no le gustara admitirlo Sherrinford debía recibir consecuencias por sus deplorables actos y de paso madurar un poco aunque eso fuera doloroso para él y para ella, ya no se iba a interponer entre Sherrinford y el castigo que se merecía.

El señor Holmes fue detrás de su esposa, no queriendo que la señora se indisponga por el coraje vivido decidió estar a su lado, por supuesto no sin antes pronunciar unas palabritas.

- _ **Tambien tienes mi aprobación hijo y te aseguro que voy a impartir la misma lección toda la semana y cada vez que Sherrinford lo necesite.**_

Sherrinford se quedó con la boca abierta estaba solo contra sus hermanos mayores, sus padres ya no estaban a su lado para protegerlo como siempre cada que Mycroft lo amenazaba o cuando Sherlock intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sherlock se sentía fuera de lugar, esta era la primera vez que iba a presenciar una escena como esa, siempre había sido él el receptor castigo, no espectador.

Mycroft buscaba afanosamente entre los cajones del escritorio de su padre hasta que por fin dio con el objeto deseado, sacó una vara y le pegó al viento haciendo que la vara produjera ese sonido tan conocido por Sherlock quien instintivamente se retorció en su asiento.

Sherrinford tenía de lejos los ojos bien abiertos, había visto esa cosa infinidad de veces pero como leyenda contada que se usaba para castigar, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que dentro de poco su hermano lo usaría en él, en este momento no sólo estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, que si le decían que haga acción comunitaria de por vida, él lo hacía!

 _ **-Obviamente me he quedado por una buena razón, después de todo las coincidencias existen para eso.**_

Mycroft rodo los ojos ante las palabras de Sherlock.

 _ **-Recuerda que tiene 16 y tiene la piel sensible, no lo quieres hacer tiras verdad?**_

Sherlock hablaba despacio en un rincón alejado con Mycroft.

 _ **-Claro que no! que clase de salvaje me crees?**_

 _ **-De la clase que nunca dijo nada cuando padre usaba esa cosa conmigo.**_

 _ **-Oh por dios santo! Sherlock, ahora no es momento para tus resentimientos, y dejame decirte que lo lamente todas las veces sólo que no podía hacer nada.**_

 _ **-Claro….**_

 _ **-Así es, fácil es ponerme como el malo de la película pero aunque no lo creas también es dificl para mi corregirlo, después de todo es el pequeño de la casa.**_

Sherlock miró agudamente a su hermano- _**Será posible que Mycroft tenga corazón?**_ \- se preguntaba, conociéndolo como hombre de palabra que era sabía que no usaría la vara con Sherrinford pero como lo conocía tan bien, sabía que lo iba a asustar con eso- _**En qué clase de salvaje lo convierte esa acción?-**_ terminó pensante y concluyendo que en uno muy listo pues él también podía disfrutar un poco de la angustia de Sherrinford, después de todo el chico se había portado como un auténtico demonio..

 _ **-Hola? Todo está bien?-**_ Por su parte Sherrinford se moría de nervios- _**De que hablan chicos?**_

Mycroft se acercó con la vara en la mano adonde estaba Sherrinford - _ **Hermanito, no pensarás usar esa cosa**_ \- el pobre chico estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, solo de ver la vara toda su altanería había desaparecido, quizás la vara si tenía algo de magia para con los adolescentes.

Mycroft sonrió y volvió a agitar la vara en el aire - _**Padre usaba la vara cuando nos portabamos mal, puedes preguntarle a Sherlock, porque debería ser diferente contigo hermanito?**_

 _ **-Por favor Mycroft-**_ dijo Sherrinford con lágrimas en los ojos esta vez verdaderas- _**haré lo que sea, solo pidelo.**_

 _ **-Que te parece si esta vez si vas a la Universidad y estando allá te transformas en el estudiante modelo, el mejor de la clase no espero menos y creeme sabre de cada uno de tus pasos.**_

Sherlock sonrió maliciosamente Mycroft era genial cuando quería - _ **Y los fines de semana y festivos vendrás a mi departamento, trabajaras gratuitamente para el mejor detective de Inglaterra.**_

Sherrinford abría y cerraba la boca pero al ver de nuevo la vara solo pudo aceptar todas las condiciones - _ **Esta bien ustedes ganan-**_ dijo finalmente Sherrinford- _**pero alejen esa cosa de mi vista.**_

 _ **-Nosotros no ganamos nada Sherrinford, es nuestro deber de hermanos cuidarte y porque nos importas, por nadie en el mundo dejaría mis obligaciones, sólo por ti.**_

Era demasiado oírlo en voz alta, esas palabras de su hermano mayor, del hombre más ocupado de Inglaterra, Sherrinford dejó fluir las lágrimas contenidas y sin haber recibido ni una sola nalgada.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

 _ **-O por ti Sherlock, saben que estaré siempre para ambos, aunque no siempre les guste-**_ les lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Sabiendo que lo inevitable pasaría Sherlock se dirigió a la puerta, era el mejor momento para respirar un poco de aire y dejar que Mycroft termine con lo que debía.

Apenas dio un paso en exterior y Sherlock escuchó los lamentos de su hermanito, hizo una mueca, la mano de Mycroft era tan dura y firme como su semblante, se dedicó a observar el jardín mientras la sinfonía de _**Au! y Ay!**_ y _**Me duele!**_ no cesaba, la paliza de seguro estaba siendo memorable sobre todo porque era la primera de Sherrinford.

 **EPÍLOGO**

Sherlock estaba gratamente sentado en su sofá favorito leyendo el diario y en la mesita había un té recién servido, el departamento de Baker Street estaba distinto, olía bien y el caos que siempre imperaba había desaparecido, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar al Dr. Watson.

 _ **-John qué bueno que viniste-**_ dijo Sherlock de muy buen humor - _ **te sirves un té?**_

-Contagiado por el buen semblante John sonrió _**-Sí, gracias.**_

Antes de tomar asiento John Watson echó una mirada a la sala todo estaba impecable, eso era muy raro - _**Contrataste a una empleada, ya era hora Sherlock**_.

 _ **-Claro que no John, sabes que no me gusta que ningún desconocido revise mis cosas.**_

John se sentó sin volver a preguntar qué había pasado, sabía que su amigo tarde o temprano le diría lo que pasaba en Baker Street, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho porque un jovencito entró a la sala trayendo una taza de té, el chico era muy guapo, alto y delgado, el doctor Watson estaba sorprendido de reconocerlo, pues viéndolo de cerca podía reconocer algunas facciones que le hacían familiares, por supuesto Sherlock interrumpió sus pensamientos- _ **John te presento a Sherrinford el menor de los Holmes-**_ John lo saludó con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba pero sin dejar de observar a la persona que hasta hace poco no pensaba ni conocer.

Mientras Sherrinford terminaba de limpiar la cocina, como de costumbre John se enteró de muchas cosas ahí sentado en la sala junto a su amigo, novedades que lo impresionaba así como detalles triviales que picaban su curiosidad pero nada tan importante como saciar su curiosidad de conocer al tercer hermano.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios adelante...**


End file.
